Monkey D. Luffy/Galeria
Główna seria (przed przeskokiem) Luffy Wanted Poster.png|List gończy Luffy'ego z Usoppem w tle. Luffy as a Child In The Anime.png|Luffy jako dziecko w anime. Luffy's Childhood Appearance's Color Scheme in the Manga.png|Luffy jako dziecko w mandze. Luffy as a Child In The Manga.png|Luffy podczas wspomnień po wojnie na Marineford. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Najczęściej używany strój Luffy'ego. Luffy in the Digitally Colored Manga.png|Luffy w kolorowej mandze. Luffy's Baratie Chore Boy Outfit.png|Luffy w stroju kelnera Baratie. Fat Luffy During the Whiskey Peak Arc.png|Gruby Luffy po najedzeniu się na Whiskey Peak. Luffy with Nami's Coat Drum Island Arc.png|Luffy w kurtce Nami podczas pobytu na wyspie Drum. Luffy's Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Luffy w pustynnym stroju podczas podróży po Alabaście. Luffy's Outfit in the Post-Alabasta Arc.png|Strój Luffy'ego przed opuszczeniem Alabasty. Luffy With an Afro During the Davy Back Fight.png|Luffy z afro podczas pobytu na Long Ring Long Land. Luffy's Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Enies Lobby. Gear Second Techniques Infobox.png|Gear Second w mandze. Luffy's Post-Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego po incydencie na Enies Lobby. Luffy's Thriller Bark Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Thriller Bark. Luffy's Knight Outfit in the Thriller Bark Arc.png|Luffy w zbroi podczas na Thriller Bark. Nightmare Luffy.png|Nightmare Luffy. Luffy's Sabaody Archipelago Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na archipelagu Sabaody. Luffy's Flower Outfit in the Amazon Lily Arc.png|Luffy w stroju z kwiatowymi wzorami podczas pobytu na Amazon Lily. Luffy's First Outfit in the Amazon Lily Arc and Impel Down Arc.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu w Impel Down. Luffy's Second Outfit in the Impel Down Arc and Outfit During the Marineford Arc.png|Strój używany przez Luffy'ego podczas wojny na Marineford. Luffy Right Before Timeskip.png|Luffy tuż przed przeskokiem. Główna seria (po przeskoku) Monkey D. Luffy's Current Wanted Poster.png|Obecny list gończy Luffy'ego. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Najczęściej używany strój Luffy'ego po przeskoku. Luffy Criminal Outfit Fish-Man Island.PNG|Luffy w ubraniu Criminal podczas pobytu na wyspie ryboludzi. Luffy Punk Hazard First Outfit.png|Luffy bez koszulki podczas pobytu na Punk Hazard. Luffy's Second Outfit Punk Hazard Arc.png|Kurtka Luffy'ego na Punk Hazard. Luffy's Bone Lion Outfit.png|Druga kurtka Luffy'ego na Punk Hazard. Luffy's Samurai Outfit.png|Luffy w stroju samuraja po opuszczeniu Punk Hazard. Luffy Disguise Dressrosa.png|Przebranie Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Dressrosie. Luffy Gladiator First Outfit.png|Luffy w stroju gladiatora w Koloseum Corrida. Luffy Gladiator Second Outfit.png|Luffy jako "gladiator Lucy" w Koloseum Corrida. Lucy in the Digitally Colored Manga.png|Luffy jako "Lucy" w kolorowej mandze. Luffy's Fish Disguise.png|Luffy przebrany za rybę. Luffy's Post-Dressrosa Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego po pokonaniu Doflamingo. Luffy Whole Cake Island Arc Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Whole Cake Island. LuffyToothless.png|Luffy po straceniu zęba. Luffy Second Totto Land Outfit.png|Drugi strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Whole Cake Island. Luffy Without Jacket in Totto Land.png|Luffy bez marynarki. Luffy's First Outfit in Wano Country Arc.png|Pierwszy strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Luffy%27s_Second_Outfit_During_the_Wano_Country_Arc.png|Drugi stój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Kolorowe okładki rozdziałów Rozdział 14 Luffy w szkarłatnym kapitanskim płaszczu.png|Rozdział 14 - Luffy w szkarłatnym kapitańskim płaszczu Rozdział 28 Luffy w stroju farmera.png|Rozdział 28 - Luffy w stroju farmera Rozdział 29 Luffy w zimowym stroju jeździ na snowboardzie.png|Rozdział 29 - Luffy w zimowym stroju jeździ na snowboardzie Rozdział 33 Luffy na gorylu.png|Rozdział 33 - Luffy na gorylu Rozdział 34 Luffy gra stopami na talerzach w spodniach w paski na szelkach i zółtej koszuli.png|Rozdział 34 - Luffy gra stopami na talerzach w spodniach w paski na szelkach i zółtej koszuli Rozdział 45 Luffy w garniturze.png|Rozdział 45 - Luffy w garniturze Rozdział 69 Luffy w stroju mikołaja.png|Rozdział 69 - Luffy w stroju mikołaja Rozdział 70 Luffy w kimono z kataną.png|Rozdział 70 - Luffy w kimono z kataną Rozdział 100 Luffy w czarnym kapitańskim płaszczu.png|Rozdział 100 - Luffy w czarnym kapitańskim płaszczu Rozdział 107 Luffy z piwem w błękitnej koszuli.png|Rozdział 107 - Luffy z piwem w błękitnej koszuli Rozdział 120 Luffy z wężem na głowie siedzi na wielbłądzie.png|Rozdział 120 - Luffy z wężem na głowie siedzi na wielbłądzie Rozdział 128 Luffy w pomarańczowych spodenkach i szarej bluzie z kapturem.png|Rozdział 128 - Luffy w pomarańczowych spodenkach i szarej bluzie z kapturem Rozdział 133 Luffy w czerwonej kurtce i zielonych rękawiczkach.png|Rozdział 133 - Luffy w czerwonej kurtce i zielonych rękawiczkach Rozdział 140 Luffy w różowych spodeknach i czarwonej koszulce.png|Rozdział 140 - Luffy w różowych spodeknach i czarwonej koszulce Rozdział 152 Luffy w okularach czyta książkę.png|Rozdział 152 - Luffy w okularach czyta książkę Rozdział 156 Luffy w niebieskiej bluzie, zielonych spodenkach, czerwonych rękawiczkach i białym płaszczu.png|Rozdział 156 - Luffy w niebieskiej bluzie, zielonych spodenkach, czerwonych rękawiczkach i białym płaszczu Rozdział 160 Luffy w pustynnym stroju z turbanem na głowie.png|Rozdział 160 - Luffy w pustynnym stroju z turbanem na głowie Rozdział 175 Luffy w stroju indianina.png|Rozdział 175 - Luffy w stroju indianina Rozdział 186 Luffy w zielonych spodniach i pomarańczowej koszulce z równaniem matematycznym.png|Rozdział 186 - Luffy w zielonych spodniach i pomarańczowej koszulce z równaniem matematycznym Rozdział 194 Luffy serfuje w czarnyej koszulce i pomarańczowo-czerwonych spodenkach.png|Rozdział 194 - Luffy serfuje w czarnyej koszulce i pomarańczowo-czerwonych spodenkach Rozdział 198 Luffy w białej bluzce.png|Rozdział 198 - Luffy w białej bluzce Rozdział 201 Luffy w pomarańczowej koszulce z napisem One thing I can tell you is....png|Rozdział 201 - Luffy w pomarańczowej koszulce z napisem "One thing I can tell you is..." Rozdział 213 Luffy w zielonej blucie.png|Rozdział 213 - Luffy w zielonej bluzie Rozdział 221 Luffy śpi na ławce w żółtej bluzie.png|Rozdział 221 - Luffy śpi na ławce w żółtej bluzie Rozdział 229 Luffy w koszulce moro z wędką.png|Rozdział 229 - Luffy w koszulce moro z wędką Rozdział 241 Luffy w pomarańczowym podkoszulku, białych spodniach siedzi na urwisku.png|Rozdział 241 - Luffy w pomarańczowym podkoszulku, białych spodniach siedzi na urwisku Rozdział 246 Luffy w białej kamizelce i z kotem na głowie, medytuje.png|Rozdział 246 - Luffy w białej kamizelce i z kotem na głowie, medytuje Rozdział 254 Luffy w zielonej kurtce i czerwonym hełmie.png|Rozdział 254 - Luffy w zielonej kurtce i czerwonym hełmie Rozdział 260 Luffy w czerwonej koszuli, spodniach i kamizelce od marynarki.png|Rozdział 260 - Luffy w czerwonej koszuli, spodniach i kamizelce od marynarki śpi na ławce Rozdział 269 Luffy w białej koszulce z czarną czaszką i tęczowych spodniach ćwiczy kaligrafię.png|Rozdział 269 - Luffy w białej koszulce z czarną czaszką i tęczowych spodniach ćwiczy kaligrafię Rozdział 274 Luffy w czerwonej bluzce i pomarańczowych spodenkach ściga się na rowerze z powozem.png|Rozdział 274 - Luffy w czerwonej bluzce i pomarańczowych spodenkach ściga się na rowerze z powozem Rozdział 284 Luffy w pomarańczowym podkoszulku śpi na kolorowym dywanie.png|Rozdział 284 - Luffy w pomarańczowym podkoszulku śpi na kolorowym dywanie Rozdział 287 Luffy w akwamarynowej chostce na głowie i białej koszulce zajada ramen.png|Rozdział 287 - Luffy w akwamarynowej chustce na głowie i białej koszulce zajada ramen Niekanoniczne Luffy G-8 Arc Outfit.png|Luffy jako kucharz Marynarki w G-8. Luffy Ice Hunter Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Lodowej Drodze. Luffy Spa Island Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Spa Island. Luffy Boss Luffy Historical Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego w odcinkach inspirowanych średniowieczna Japonią. Luffy Little East Blue Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas pobytu na Little East Blue. Luffy Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego podczas odcinków reklamujących One Piece Film: Z. Luffy as a Toy.png|Luffy zamieniony w zabawkę w wyobraźni Usoppa, przypomina Luffy Bombera. Luffy Marine Rookie.png|Luffy w płaszczu marynarskim. Piosenki początkowe i końcowe Luffy Kaze wo Sagashite.png|Strój Luffy'ego w Kaze wo Sagashite. Luffy We Go Logo.png|Luffy w We Go!. Odcinki specjalne Luffy_Episode_of_Luffy_Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego w Episode of Luffy. Luffy_Wax.png|Figura woskowa Luffy'ego wykonana przez Diego. Luffy_3D2Y.png|Strój Luffy'ego w 3D2Y. Luffy_Adventure_of_Nebulandia_Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego w Adventure of Nebulandia. Luffy_Heart_of_Gold_1.png|Pierwszy strój Luffy'ego w Heart of Gold. Luffy_Heart_of_Gold_2.png|Drugi strój Luffy'ego w Heart of Gold. Filmy Luffy_Movie_3_Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego w 3. filmie. Luffy_Movie_3_disguise.png|Przebrani Luffy'ego w 3. filmie. Luffy_Movie_6_Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego w 6. filmie. Luffy_Movie_9_Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego w 9. filmie. Luffy_Movie_10_First_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Luffy'ego w 10. filmie. Luffy_Movie_10_Second_Outfit.png|Drugi stój Luffy'ego w 10. filmie. Luffy_Strong_World_Finale_Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Luffy'ego w 10. filmie. Luffy_Movie_11_Outfit.png|Strój Luffy'ego w 11. filmie. Luffy_Movie_12_First_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Luffy'ego w 12. filmie. Luffy_Movie_12_Second_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Luffy'ego w 12. filmie. Luffy_Film_Gold_Kintaro_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Luffy'ego w 13. filmie. Luffy_Film_Gold_White_Casino_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Luffy'ego w 13. filmie. Luffy_Film_Gold_Outfit_3.png|Trzeci strój Luffy'ego w 13. filmie. Luffy_Film_Gold_Outfit_4.png|Czwarty strój Luffy'ego w 13. filmie. Luffy_Film_Gold_Leather_Outfit.png|Piąty strój Luffy'ego w 13. filmie. Luffy_Stampede_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Luffy'ego w 14. filmie. Luffy_Other_Stampede_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Luffy'ego w 14. filmie. Luffy_Stampede_Outfit_3.png|Trzeci strój Luffy'ego w 14. filmie. Teatrzyki Luffy Bomber.png|Luffy Bomber z teatrzyku o Chopperze. Luffy Report Time.png|Luffy z teatrzyku o dołączeniu Sanjiego. Don Luffione.png|Don Luffione z teatrzyku o mafii. Luffizaki.png|Luffizaki z teatrzyku o babciach. Lugyao.png|Smok Lugyao z teatrzyku o potworach. Luffiro.png|Luffiro z teatrzyku o rodzinie. Luffy Circus Time.png|Lugao z teatrzyku o cyrku. Luffy RPG Time.png|Bohater Luffy z teatrzyku o RPG. Luffy Space Time.png|Luffytaro z teatrzyku o kosmosie. Luffy Space Time Mugiwaraman.png|Słomkoman z teatrzyku o kosmosie. Luffy Marchen Time.png|Lubuu w teatrzyku o baśniach. Luffy Ed Sullivan Show.png|Gumkawa Luffynobi z teatrzyku o feudalnej Japonii. Luffy High School Omake.png|Luffyshirou z teatrzyku o klasie Rudowłosego. Luffy-Detective-Loomes.png|Detektyw Sherlock Loomes z teatrzyku o detektywu Loomesie. Gry wideo Luffy One Piece Unlimited Adventure Outfit.png|Luffy w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Luffy One Piece Unlimited Cruise Outfit.png|Luffy w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Luffy Pirate Warriors Pre TS.png|Luffy w One Piece: Pirate Warriors (przed przeskokiem). Luffy Pirate Warriors Post Skip.png|Luffy w One Piece: Pirate Warriors (po przeskoku). Luffy Pirate Warriors Sabaody.png|Luffy w One Piece: Pirate Warriors w stroju z archipelagu Sabaody. Luffy Sprite.png|Portret Luffy'ego w One Piece: Gigant Battle!. Luffy Pirate Warriors 2 Post Skip.png|Luffy w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (po przeskoku). Monkey D. Luffy One Py Berry Match.png|Luffy w One Py Berry Match. Luffy Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Luffy w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Luffy Unlimited World Red Strong World.png|Luffy w stroju ze Strong World w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Luffy Unlimited World Red Strong World Final Outfit.png|Luffy w stroju z finałowej walki w Strong World w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Luffy as an Old Man in Unlimited World Red.png|Postarzony Luffy w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Luffy Super Grand Battle X.png|Luffy w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Luffy Pirate Warriors 3 Fish Disguise.png|Luffy w stroju ryby w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Afro_Luffy_%28Artwork%29.png|Luffy z afro w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Kung_Fu_Luffy_%28Artwork%29.png|Luffy trenujący kung-fu w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Gear_Fourth_Luffy_%28Artwork%29.png|Luffy w formie Boundmana w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Film_Gold_Luffy_%28Artwork%29.png|Luffy w stroju z Film: Gold w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Golden_Armor_Luffy_%28Artwork%29.png|Luffy w złotej zbroi w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Platinum_Armor_Luffy_%28Artwork%29.png|Luffy w platynowej zbroi w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_World_Seeker_Luffy.png|Luffy w One Piece: World Seeker. Luffy_Sabaody_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w stroju z archipelagu Sabaody w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Dressrosa_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w stroju z Dressrosy w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_White_Suit_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w białym garniturze w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Film_Gold_Battle_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w stroju z Film: Gold w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Pirate_Coat_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w pirackim płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Whole_Cake_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w stroju z Whole Cake Island w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_White_Storm_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w królewskim płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Black_Suit_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w czarnym płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Hell_Party_Costume_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w stroju z herbatki u Big Mom w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Will_of_Fire_Costume_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w stroju woli ognia w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Stampede_Thousand_Storm.png|Luffy w stroju ze Stampede w One Piece Thousand Storm. Luffy_Jumputi.png|Luffy w Jumputi Heroes. Luffy_Jumputi_Pre-Timeskip.png|Luffy przed przeskokiem w Jumputi Heroes. Luffy_Jumputi_Boundman.png|Luffy w formie Boundmana w Jumputi Heroes. Luffy_Jumputi_Snakeman.png|Luffy w formie Snakemana w Jumputi Heroes. Luffy_in_Bounty_Rush.png|Luffy w One Piece Bounty Rush. Luffy_Whole_Cake_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Luffy w stroju z Whole Cake Island w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Luffy_Wano_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Luffy w stroju z Kraju Wano w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Luffy_%28Romance_Dawn%29_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Luffy'ego z anime (Romance Dawn). Luffy_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Luffy'ego z anime. Luffy Space Outfit.png|Luffy jako astronauta w One Piece Color Walk 2. Luffy Color Walk 4.png|Strój Luffy'ego z One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle. 3D2Y Corner 1.png|Szkice koncepcyjne Luffy'ego po przeskoku. Luffy in Adventure Island.png|Luffy w One Piece Film Dice Game Adventure Island. Monkey D. Luffy One Piece Party.png|Luffy w One Piece Party. SBS89 Luffy.png|Starszy Luffy i Luffy w rzeczywistości, w której coś poszło nie tak. Nawigacja en:Monkey D. Luffy/Gallery Monkey D. Luffy/Galeria